Pursuit for Love
by HexShadow
Summary: Hermione's mission to find her friend, Diana's dream man, Blaise Zabini, but finds love for herself instead. Just another fluffy Dramione fan fiction. R&R! :


**Pursuit for Love**

_Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been out for a while. I've been working on two multi-chapter fics and one of them is this. :) I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on my first six stories, **A Thousand Paper Cranes, No Tissues Needed, The Sorting Ceremony of Lily Evans, 100 Days, The Best Man,**and **Torture Objects Called High** **Heels.**You all make me want to squeal like a crazy fan girl! :) So, my goal is to finish this DHr fanfiction and the other, **Serendipity **before vacation ends. I took a Journalism course so I had more writing to do in school than here. :D God bless and don't forget to review! _

Chapter One: The Pursuit

"I'm in love with him, Hermione," Diana Carlton sighed wistfully. Her long black hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head yet she still managed to look beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She lifted her head to meet her friend's gaze and that's when everything in her just…glowed.

Hermione Granger just shook her head at her friend's naivety. She may not be an expert in love but she knew true love when she sees it and Diana is definitely not in love despite her blooming features. _Who falls in love at first sight with a man in a magazine?_, she thought incredulously. "Who is this 'him' you speak of, Diana?"

"Blaise Zabini, of course," the woman spoke indignantly. While Hermione scoffed over her cup of cappuccino, Diana, with her head on top of her hands, continued in a pensive tone, "He is one of the Most Eligible Bachelors listed by Witch Weekly for this month and the few years prior that. He owns hundreds of properties in London and businesses all over the world. I even heard that he owned Lake Rinoa. You know, that amazing resort we spent our vacation in?"

Hermione just nodded, not really bothering what her friend was saying. She looked out of the coffee shop's window and surveyed the busy streets of Paris. They were on one of the most famous café near the Eiffel Tower, Café Aphrodite, where they usually have their morning coffee before going to work at Diamond Hotel in the heart of the city which is just a few meters away from the said café. It was a normal day in France and everyone's moving on with their lives while she and her friend were stuck with their daily routine. Not like Hermione cared, but still, she aimed for a normal day where she could just lounge around all day in her penthouse.

But that would be impossible at this point. Ever since she and her newfound friend, Diana, met on the same café a few years back when she visited Paris for the first time after her graduation in Hogwarts, they had dreamed of being successful businesswomen in the country they were currently staying in. Diana Carlton was a fresh graduate like her from Beauxbatons although she claimed that she never had the accent because she just transferred there from London herself.

They had gotten along quite nicely, sharing the same passion for business and books. Hermione had vowed to Diana (and herself) that day that she would come back after she took care of things left in London. And she did. The War may have left scars and memories on the wizarding world, and she, being a war heroine, had to sacrifice her parents' life for victory over the Dark Lord, but she knew she had to move on. She had to pick up where she left from and continue her studies in Hogwarts despite Harry and Ron's constant nagging for her to slack off for a while. She had to be occupied so that her parents would not come to bother her mind again and make her more miserable than she already was. She's not Hermione Granger for nothing, after all.

She finished her last year with flying colors and got glowing recommendations from her professors that landed her a job in the Ministry under Magical Law Enforcement. Her job was more secretarial and required her to sit around arranging and stacking files of Death Eaters, minor law offenders, and locating their possible hideouts. After a year of arranging and rearranging the wads of seemingly useless papers (since the Magical Law Enforcers never really look on it), she quit. Anyway, her job was not as fancy as Harry Potter's or Ron Weasley's who both work for the Auror Department and had the possible hope for promotion. She never had the inclination for another fighting job after the War so she never accepted the Auror offer.

So she went to Paris and met Diana and went back again to London to fix everything she left. After saying goodbye to Ron (her ex-boyfriend), Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys including her best bud, Ginny, she flew off to Paris for job seeking. She met Diana again and together, they went hunting for suitable jobs for them to invest their efforts on.

The first job they got was for a magazine firm. Hermione, having the skills and the knowledge to write exceptional articles, was promoted to Head Writer after two weeks. However, Diana, although a wide reader like Hermione, never had the skills to write a single paragraph so she was stuck with manpower. Diana Carlton, Hermione knew, never accepts manpower as job. She wanted to use her knowledge, just like Hermione, and a magazine firm wasn't going to change that. So after three weeks, Hermione and Diana left the job and went looking for another one.

From café managers, to public relations officer, to photographer (which they really had no experience on but for the sake of experience, they tried), they nearly filled their work experience portion of their resumes. That's when Hermione had the idea of building their own business. After a year, Diamond Hotel was born. It may not be as big as the other buildings in Paris with only twelve floors, they knew their invested money spent in making the hotel was worth it. With a little nudge from Hermione to the wizard community, she had wizards and witches assigned for the job of building it with a reasonable discount.

After two years of hard work, their joint business was a success. They earn more than enough every month and had their own private penthouses.

Apparently, there was one thing that Hermione and Diana didn't have in common: the (sickening, according to Hermione) obsession for boys. Having grown up with two boys, Hermione never had the urging need to have boys surrounding her. Although she had suitors in Paris, she was in revolt of having a boyfriend, much to Diana's dismay. Her breakup with Ron had been good but awkward and she never fancied anyone since. Diana, on the other hand, lacked boy attention in school. Their school, Beauxbatons, was strictly for girls only so everywhere she looked, there were only females: vile, attention-seeking, dangerously beautiful females.

Diana had been pining over the guys on the list of the Most Eligible Bachelors on Witch Weekly for months now after chancing upon a copy on wizarding Paris. She even paid for a monthly subscription. But she had set her eyes on someone particular, one named Blaise Zabini.

Diana got all the information about him from the editor-in-chief of the Witch Weekly who was more than glad to assist an eager customer. She had been bragging about the dark-skinned handsome Italian for weeks now. What she didn't know was Hermione knew who he is, or rather, who he was. He was a notorious Slytherin, who from being a Death Eater, reformed because of so much pressure and torture from the Dark Lord himself. He may have fought for the Light Side on the latter part of the War, but Hermione never warmed up to him or the other reformed Death Eaters, for that matter. Besides, he is the best friend of another notorious Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, a reformed Death Eater, too.

Malfoy. It would do no good for Hermione to dwell on the blond devil spawn so she sipped from her cup of cappuccino again and turned back to her friend who hasn't finished on praising every asset and flaw of one Blaise Zabini. And yes, she would not mention to her that they had been on the same year at the same school.

"…and, he owns a villa here in Paris! Just beyond our hotel! How cool is that?" Diana spoke with so much admiration. If the guy hadn't been Zabini, she may have adored her friend for her courageous stalking.

"Yeah, yeah. Zabini's great, Diana. I know already," Hermione conceded dismissively. It may be harsh but Diana wasn't in the least affected.

"He is great, isn't he?" Diana sighed yet again. After a few moments of silence, Hermione picked up her cup again to down its content when her friend spoke, "What if we follow him in London?"

Hermione was thankful (or a bit disappointed) that her friend had awesome reflexes. She nearly drowned her in the cappuccino she had in her mouth that was spat on Diana's direction because of her ridiculous suggestion. Diana, not noticing Hermione's glare, grabbed a napkin and dabbed on the white table cloth, spattered with Hermione's cappuccino. "Easy with the cappuccino, 'Mione. You nearly got me there."

Hermione made no response but she picked up her own napkin to dab at her mouth. "It's your fault, Diana. What do you mean, 'follow him'? Are you mad? He—" she jabbed her finger on Zabini's face on the magazine, "—is Blaise Zabini and _he_, does not entertain stalking fan girls, for as far as I know. You'll make a fool of yourself if you go after this guy! He's bad news, Diana. Really. Bad. News. Do you understand?"

Diana looked away from her friend's enraged face and out the window. She looked serene in spite of Hermione's reproachful form. "It's the first time I ever felt like this for a guy, 'Mione, you know that. Maybe seeing him would make me realize that I'm still a woman…in need of a man."

"You don't need a man in your life, D. We've survived twenty-five years of our lives without men beside us all the time and we would live for another twenty-five sans them, too," the brown-haired bookworm ran a hand through her unruly hair in pent up frustration and spoke more calmly. "He might not be worth your attention, Diana. He might disregard you with contempt. He might reject you."

"That's the keyword, 'Mione. 'Might'. We're not sure yet," Diana, ever the blunt one, stood up and leaned over. "If you don't want to come with me, then don't. I just wanted a few days to discover if my feelings for him are real and I would do that personally. I feel strongly for him, whether you like it or not, and even if I hadn't met him, I know he's a great guy."

"Just because a magazine said so? How does that say who he really is…or _was_?" Hermione hadn't noticed her furrowed brows, clenched fists, and gritted teeth as she spoke with venom about Blaise Zabini. But Diana did.

"How do you know who he _was_?" Diana asked with one brow delicately raised a little below her hairline. Hermione tensed and it didn't escape Diana's line of observant vision. "You know him."

The accusing yet eerily calm statement made by her raven-haired friend was spoken with finality and conviction. She couldn't deny the simple fact. Hermione nodded once.

"How?"

"He's in the same year with me at Hogwarts. Slytherin," she replied curtly, her head bowed down.

There were a few moments of silence and Hermione couldn't take it for the life of her. She never had an argument with Diana before but if they even had one, this might be the biggest spat they've had. Just when she was about to explain, Diana grabbed her hands and enthusiastically pulled her closer. "Then, wonderful! Our pursuit for him would be a lot easier! Please, Hermione. Seven days and we're done, that's all I ask of you. After that, if I end up rejected, we would return here and watch sappy romantic movies together over a bowl of ice cream. But if I don't…Please, Hermione! Just seven days!"

Diana sported an adorable pout and her eyes having the clear color of the ocean misted with tears of joy. Hermione looked around the café and seeing that everyone inside the small establishment was staring at them, she smiled weakly and offered an unspoken apology. Gazing back at her friend who was looking at her expectantly, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she slowly nodded her affirmation.

Diana squealed like a little girl watching Barney for the first time and skipped out of the café with a broad smile on her face. Hermione just shook her head and sighed again. She could not rob her friend of happiness, couldn't she?

* * *

"You're coming home?" an overjoyed girly squeal accompanied the incredulous question from Ginny Weasley. Hermione smiled as she held her phone between her ear and shoulder blade while she packed her things. She gave Ginny a cellphone as a parting gift for her to call whenever she wanted to.

"Calm down, Gin. It's only for a few days but I promise we'll get reacquainted. I'll introduce you to Diana if you want to," the bushy-haired mane suggested as she slammed her suitcase close and levitated it across the room with her wand. Her redhead friend had been itching to meet her new friend from Paris and this might be the perfect time to introduce them to one another.

"Oh, I'd love that! I've always wanted to know this friend of yours! Now we know that she wasn't imaginary," Ginny teased lightheartedly and Hermione just chuckled. "What are you going to do here in London, anyway? Business problems?"

"More like boy problems," she muttered under her breath as she lay down on her bed. Unfortunately, Ginny heard her muttered response and her voice was filled with confusion and laced with suspicion as she asked, "Boy problems?"

"Diana. She has been pining over Blaise Zabini for months now. She was determined to follow the guy, I tell you," Hermione sighed, remembering their stint in the café.

"Blaise Zabini? Slytherin, dark-skinned Italian, Zabini?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her confirmation and uttered a slow, "Yes."

Ginny was quiet for a moment then spoke, "Good choice, your friend has."

"What? Good choice? It's _Blaise Zabini_, Gin. Good is never the adjective for him or any former Death Eater," Hermione sat up and nearly shouted at her friend. "Don't tell me you're fancying Zabini over Harry?"

"Of course not! I love Harry but I know Zabini's changed. As well as the other reformed Death Eaters. You've been away from here for a long time, 'Mione and everything changes. Even people. You may not believe me but I've talked to some of them lately including Zabini and he's not much of a git from before. He was actually funny, a true gentleman and a lady's man. The bullying Italian you know from school was long gone, Hermione. He's a great guy now and I'm sure your friend will like him even more," Ginny stated.

"Don't give Diana any ideas, Gin. I don't want her to end up hurt. She claims Zabini as her first love. Can you even believe that? Just because of a single article in Witch Weekly, she fell in love with him!" Hermione spat. She hadn't gotten over the fact that her friend was _in love _with the former Death Eater just because of his picture on a magazine and a full article on him. That didn't even make any sense!

"Relax, Hermione. I know it seemed a little impossible but she's the only one who could know what she really feels, right? Let her decide once she sees him. That's the only way."

The redhead's statement made her settle. She's being a little overprotective and she didn't even consider Diana's feelings for even a moment. Now that she thought about it, she knew she had to give her friend a chance. A chance to feel in love.

* * *

Diana has just got off the phone when Hermione entered her living room. Her penthouse was big enough for the both of them but Diana insisted that she get her own since she has more than enough money to provide for herself. Diana purchased the penthouse nearest to Hermione so that they could visit each other without any hassle.

Diana had packed as soon as they left Café Aphrodite. Hermione, on the other hand, went to the hotel first to give instructions to their trusted manager, Mrs. Marina Johnson, an African-American housewife hired by Diana and Hermione the instant their hotel was built. She was like their mother who always looked after the hotel when they have business trips on different places. Mrs. Johnson, although shocked with her employers' sudden leave, didn't ask any further questions. Hermione was thankful for that.

"I got his address!" Diana exclaimed cheerfully, holding up a sheet of paper. Hermione walked over to her and retrieved the paper from her hands.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"From Tina, of course! She had the Bachelors' contact information. All of them, in fact," Diana's pretty face then scrunched up like she tasted something sour. "Unfortunately, they could only give addresses. The Bachelors value their privacy, after all."

"There are two addresses here," Hermione pointed out, looking up from the paper she was holding.

"Oh, yes. One is Blaise's Zabini Manor which he inherited from his parents when they died in the War. The other is an estate in Muggle London named Night Fury. It was invested by Blaise himself shared by his friend, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione nodded not really comprehending the information provided by her friend. "Well, then. Let's go if we wanted to get this over with!"

* * *

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I assume Ginny already told you about me going back to London. Well, Diana and I are already on our way to the airport (and maybe, we're already on the plane by the time you receive this.) I'm sorry I didn't tell the two of you right away. This was all so sudden._

_Well, to tell you the truth, Diana apparently fell in love with Blaise Zabini. Don't ask why, because I don't even know how it happened but I'm very sure it was all because of that Bachelor article in Witch Weekly. I thought this was all a BAD IDEA._

_Apparently, your girlfriend, Harry, and your sister, Ron, Ginevra Weasley, told me not to worry and just go with the flow. She told me the reformed Death Eaters were not as bad as I thought. I think she has been chummy with some of them, including Zabini, of all people! Please tell me she's lying!_

_Well, I'll see the both of you in London. I'll be staying with Diana at the Leaky Cauldron to stay close to Diagon Alley. You know how Diana loves to shop._

_See you soon, guys! I miss you both so much!_

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

**oOo**


End file.
